Gladiator
|basecost = $450 |basesellingprice = $150 |type = Offensive |placement = Ground |basedamage = 2 |damagetype = Melee |basefirerate = 1.5 |baserange = 4 }} Description The Gladiator is a short-range ground unit that is unlocked by triumphing in the Sword Fight on The Heights (SFOTH) event, which, keep in mind, is very hard. It was also once able to be bought in the store for for a limited time. It has a grey shirt and dark grey pants, symbolizing a Roman gladiator. It wields a custom Linked Sword at base level. The Gladiator attacks by swinging its sword, dealing the same damage across all zombies caught in its swing. This makes it a multi-target tower. However, the Gladiator has a very short range and slow attack rate, making it most useful for slow groups of zombies such as Slows but making it weak against fast zombies such as Shocks. Pros/Cons *'Pros:' **Average DPS. **Attacks hit multiple zombies. *'Cons:' **Event exclusive tower. **Very low range. **Slow attack rate. **Ability may not be worth micromanaging. **Performance caps out mid to late-game. Upgrades Abilities Stats Table NOTE: Abilities are not taken into account. Skins Strategy *Since the Gladiator has a very short range, it should be placed at bends or turns on the map to make the most use of its range. *The Gladiator's ability to hit more than one enemy makes it very efficient against groups of enemies, especially slow ones. *The Gladiator's weakness is fast enemies such as Shock and Glitch since they will move out of the Gladiator's range very quickly. *Support towers such as Commander, DJ Booth, and Pyromancer can help alleviate most of the drawbacks of this tower. *The Shredder is considered a better alternative by many due to its higher attack rate and DPS despite attacking only one zombie at a time. Trivia * The Linked Sword , Brigand's Sword , Venomshank , Claymore , Illumina , and Darkheart are all gears found in the Roblox Catalog. ** These swords are well known in ROBLOX's history. Linked Sword was one of the six weapons of BrickBattle. Brigand's Sword was the first gear ever published. Venomshank, Illumina, and Darkheart are unique swords from Sword Fight on the Heights IV among four other swords. * This, the Commando, Cowboy, Shredder, and the Frost Blaster are the only towers that can only be unlocked by triumphing on their respective maps. * Gladiator can be seen in Medieval Times during their vacation. ** This Easter Egg is still in the game despite the Gladiator being usable again. * The Dominus the Gladiator uses at Level 5 uses the Fixed Dominus Formidulosus mesh made by BelowNatural. * Piercing Lunge and Sharp Dash as listed in the upgrades are simply new animations for the tower and are purely cosmetic to make the increased range more understandable. Update History *(24/06/2019) SFOTH Event **'Gladiator' added. *(13/10/2019) Mega Update **Skin support added. **'Gladiator' is now unobtainable. **'Gladiator' is temporarily unusable. ***'Gladiator' is on "vacation". Can still be added to your loadout but can not be placed down. *(29/11/2019) Black Friday 2019 **'Gladiator' is available for a limited time for . **'Gladiator' reworked and is now usable again. **Base Swing Rate nerfed from 1.3 to 1.5. **Base Range nerfed from 6 to 4. **Level 2 Price up from $550 to $600. **Level 2 +1 Range removed. **Level 2 +4 Damage added. **Level 3 Damage up from +1 to +10. **Level 3 Ability changed from Frenzy to Warrior's Call. **Level 3 1.3 > 1 Swing rate removed. **Level 4 Price up from $3,000 to $4,000. **Level 4 +2 Range added. **Level 4 Damage up from +3 to +20. **Level 4 Sharp Edge Ability removed. **Level 4 1 > 0.9 Swing rate removed. **Level 5 Price up from $6,200 to $7,500. **Level 5 +3 Range added. **Level 5 Damage up from +17 to +40. **Level 5 0.9 > 0.75 Swing rate removed. **Level 5 +1 HP per kill removed. *(30/11/2019) **Gamepass offsale, Gladiator is now unobtainable. **'Bug:' Gladiator is not affected by upgrades regardless of appearance. *(26/01/2020) **'Bugfix:' Gladiator now upgrades properly. Category:Towers Category:Ground Category:Ability Category:The Heights